Stranger Than Fiction
by Sgt-Slurpy
Summary: Sequel to All Along. NEW SUMMARY Sakura and Syaoran are in over their heads when the prophecy of their future in unveild. An enemy from their long lost past has returned and every evil creature with him, ready to rid the world of Light once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Here debuts the eagerly awaited...**

****

**Stranger than Fiction**

****

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues…**

**A Friday Afternoon in Early June…**

"Syaoran! I'm open!" Someone yelled over to his right. The fans were screaming, the cheerleaders were loudly cheering and the pressure to win Japan's Senior High School Football Semi-Finals was weighing down on Syaoran's rather broad shoulders. He spotted Ishida, the owner of that call that he had heard to his right, and kicked the football towards him. Ishida caught it and dribbled it down the field, an un-matched forward thanks to his quick and delightfully confusing footwork. Syaoran ran ahead into the opposing team's territory and waited for Ishida to move closer to the goal.

After getting as far as he could before being blocked by defensemen, Ishida passed the ball to Takashi who then looked over to see their captain open and ready. After a quick series of tricky footwork with the ball to confuse the other team, Takashi passed the ball to Syaoran. Barely a second had passed in time but in that second Syaoran had received the ball and had kicked it into the goal, winning the football match for Tomoeda High School. The goalie stood astounded; he never even saw it coming.

"Awesome kick Syaoran! I'm so glad you joined the team after all!" Takashi shouted happily, running up beside Syaoran and clapping him on the shoulder.

"It was because of your great pass Takashi!" Syaoran shouted back through the noise, a small grin playing on his lips. Syaoran glanced over at the excited, squealing cheerleaders and quickly picked Sakura out of the crowd. He threw her a wolfish smirk and a wink and then continued celebrating with his teammates.

A good month and a half had passed since the scuffle with Orion and no trouble had arrived in Tomoeda since then. The evolution from spring into summer had changed more the just the temperature. No one, with the exception of a few, ever figured out what happened on that stormy Friday in April but something significant had definably changed between Syaoran and Sakura; something big. You could see the longing in Syaoran's eyes when he stared at Sakura, something he used to keep well hidden. Sakura became a little less naïve and a little more mature after her tussle with Orion. It dawned on her that not everything in this world was great. Through her life at the present moment was happy and careless now, she knew that, in the back of her mind, there would be trouble coming soon enough. She just didn't know how soon.

Both Syaoran and Sakura's social status changed as well. Syaoran joined the football team after his injuries had healed, no help from Sakura I wonder. Doctors were flabbergasted on how quickly his broken ribs had mended. All that remained was a nasty scar and a dark memory seared into his brain. So, looking to get a little bit more involved, Syaoran took Takashi's advice and joined the football team. The coach was very pleased with the new arrival and after Syaoran showed his elite skills out on the field, he was soon appointed the football team's captain which he accepted humbly. Almost immediately, Tomoeda High's football team started into heavy training for the Japan Senior High School Football Championships. They flew thought the qualifiers with ease, slammed the quarter finalists and now they had won against lower Kyoto's best high school team in the semi-finals. Sakura's heart was bursting with pride. The both of them had become the school's IT couple. They had the looks, they had the smarts and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad while he was the captain of the football team. You just couldn't get any better than that…

The Tomoeda cheerleading squad, dressed in their white and blue uniforms designed and manufactured by Daidouji's finest, flooded the field and intermingled with the celebrating team. Sakura came up beside Syaoran and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. A light blush coloured his cheeks and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Congratulations. I guess this means were off to Tokyo." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran brushed his chestnut tresses from his eyes.

"Yeah. Are you excited?" Syaoran asked, the smile on his face getting a little wider.

"Of course I am. I get to cheer you on! Were going to perform our best act, the one I choreographed, during the half time while were there." Sakura put her hand against Syaoran's chest and pressed herself closer to him. She loved it when he was messy, tough and rugged looking. Especially when stubble grew on his cheeks after forgetting to shave, oh dear did Sakura ever love that. '_The roughness of his cheeks, the texture of his skin…' _She failed to ever mention her fancy to Tomoyo though. She would probably josh Sakura endlessly if she knew.

"I can't wait to see it. You were amazing today. I just wish you didn't have to be thrown up in the air by those two guys. They look like they enjoy it."

"Oh lay off of it Syaoran!" Sakura laughed. Then she went on her tip-toes to whisper something in his ear, "Promise you won't say anything but those two boys are gay so you don't have to worry. I walked in on them making out in our change room about a week ago." Syaoran's eyebrows raised and he nodded.

"Fair enough." He said with a shrug.

"You guys up for a night of partying?" Ishida said to the canoodling couple. Ishida was proving to be a much cooler guy then anyone had expected, not to mention that he was a hardcore party boy with very rich relatives, "Were gonna cram into Daitaro and Ishio's room. They were the lucky guys who got the huge two story suite! Takashi's already bought a pack of beer and more will be coming I can guarantee. I, of course, brought the champagne to toast our worthy champ! You better be there." Ishida smiled and walked away, spreading the party news around to everyone.

"Are you going to go?" Syaoran asked Sakura, the sunlight twinkling in her emerald eyes.

"Probably. Tomoyo will drag me there anyways" Sakura replied, shrugging half-heartedly, "What about you?"

"I'm in the same boat as you. I'll be forced to go no matter what. But oh well, at least I'll have my angel there to keep me company." Syaoran released Sakura out of his embrace and held her hand. Sakura blushed at the comment and they walked off the field to get onto the bus. Tomoyo ran up behind them with her camera recording.

"So football captain and his smolderingly sexy girlfriend, what's it like winning the semi-final game?" Tomoyo said, putting on her best reporter voice. Then she laughed loudly and stuffed her camera into her hand bag with a happy grin plastered on her face, "So are you two going to the party tonight?" A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Yep. We'll both be forced to either way." Sakura replied fixing her uniform. It was made from a little less fabric then the other uniforms; the collar was lower and the skirt appeared to be a little shorter than the others.

The white uniform shirts were all cropped just above the belly button and the school's mascot was across the breasts in blue. The skirt was totally white and was pleated and micro-mini, a device of Tomoyo's to make sure all the girls on the cheer squad were never lonely. The squad soon gave up their beliefs and started worshipping Tomoyo.

"Great! I'll be making sure everyone of our girls is gorgeous and scandalously clad. They'll be coming to our room to glam up before we hit the scene." Tomoyo explained to Sakura with a happy little grin. Not only was she the god to the squad but she was also their unofficial spokeswoman. Tomoyo organized almost everything for them and didn't ask for too much in return. The only thing she asked for is that some of the members of the squad wear some of her creations around, to dances and out to malls. The cheerleaders accepted this offer graciously and often volunteered to wear Tomoyo's stuff whenever they could. When leading her squad, Tomoyo was just beaming with pride.

**c**

The team loaded into the bus and it headed back to their hotel. The team was residing in Kyoto and they wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow afternoon. Most of the team was planning on waking up at that time after the party so most of the players and cheerleaders would end up packing their bags tonight.

"Everything is set," Ishida said, sitting himself in the seat in front of Sakura and Syaoran in the bus along side of Naoko, "Everyone is coming and the teachers don't suspect a thing. Daitaro and Ishio are sneaking out and buying some booze. There's a liquor store just down the road!"

Takashi and Chiharu sat adjacent to Sakura and Syaoran and grinned with excitement. The bus was buzzing about tonight's victory party. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran were really that excited; they would rather go to sleep.

**c**

"So Hun, what are you going to wear to the party?" Tomoyo cooed, coming into hers and Sakura's hotel room. Sakura shrugged and sat down on her bed, looking lost in her thoughts. Tomoyo frowned and sat down beside her, seeing that something was troubling her bestest best friend.

"Sakura," She asked quietly, "What's the matter?"

"I just…" Sakura trailed off, "It's nothing. Nevermind." Sakura smiled and left for the washroom, shaking her head as if she was clearing her thoughts, _'I don't think…how could it…I must have been imagining things. I couldn't have sensed Clow.'_

**c**

**So here is chapter 1 of Stranger Than Fiction. Sorry it took so long. My hand is broken and I can only type with one hand. That means that work, homework and simple tasks take twice as long to do which gives me less time to type. So this story is going to be a very slow going process until I can start using my fingers again...which might be a little while.**

**Now I must warn you, this story is going to be a whole lot shorter than All Along and is basically focusing on S and S pairing and character developement. Of course there will be other pairings but I will warn you that characters like Kero, Yue, Chalandra, Camlo and Yelan Li will be maybe making minor appearances, if not none at all. **

**So please enjoy this and let this be like a little prologue for the next story in my Link of Destiny Chronicle which has yet to be named. **

**Love and fluff, Bronte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Fighting Temptations**

**That Friday night…**

"Hurry! Quick!" Tomoyo whispered, leading her gang of girls out of her hotel room as they left for the party. Another group of girls joined them from down the hall and they headed to the stairwell. Sakura was in a pink belly top t-shirt and a mini jean skirt. As Tomoyo would say, 'She's just radiating with cuteness!'

"We'll go up a few floor levels and then cram into an elevator up to level 12," Tomoyo explained while leading the girls from level 3 up to level 6, "We'll have a small chance of getting caught then since the teachers are all on floor four and five."

The pack of girls reached level six and then clambered into the elevator, packing in 20 girls. There was hardly any space to breathe.

"Ishio would be so turned on right now, seeing all these sexy girls piled onto each other, packed like sardines." A baton twirler named Miyu said with a chuckle. The girls that had enough room burst out laughing.

Suddenly the elevator stopped at level 10. The girls panicked, praying silently that it wasn't a teacher and holding in their breath. The door opened and to their relief, it was only an elderly couple. The older man's eyes widened significantly at the sight of the scandalously dressed girls all piled and grinding against each other and his irritated wife smacked him over the head, tittering curses under her breath. The door closed and the girls all stayed silent before breaking out in eww's and ugh's.

"Eww! What a perv!" A gymnast exclaimed. The rest of the squad agreed.

The group finally reached level 12 and basically fell out of the elevator as quickly as they could. As they walked down the hall to the suite, the boys burst through the stairwell doors with wide smiles painted on their faces.

"Hey girls," On boy, a defence, said. A few other boys in the crowd whistled and muttered things to their fellow team mates. Tomoyo sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry boys. Tonight you can look but you can't touch. Well…," Tomoyo thought for a moment, "What the hell. Touching allowed!" All the girls laughed and in a big pack they all filed into the massive hotel suite. The music was already pumping through the speakers and the alcohol was resting in icy beds in the bathtub and in the sink.

"How did you get all the booze up here?" Miyu asked Daitaro who was pouring more ice into the bathtub.

"Ishio and I hoisted it up to our window on the second floor from outside and then we snuck it up here in our football bags." Daitaro replied opening a beer for himself and taking a swig, "Booze all around!" He shouted and then started handing out beers. Tomoyo grabbed a beer and Daitaro opened it for her.

"Since when do you drink beer?" Sakura asked, watching her best friend take a swig of the golden brown liquid.

"It's all the rage now for woman to drink beer. It tastes great too!" Tomoyo grinned and walked away, joining Miyu and a few other girls a little ways away. Syaoran came up behind Sakura and caressed her, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

'_Hey Syaoran.'_ Sakura said in her head. She spun around to face him and she smiled, _'How are you?'_

'_I'm alright although I'd rather be sleeping.'_ Syaoran replied with a shrug.

'_Ah well. You might as well enjoy this. After all you did score the winning goal in today's semi final game out of all of Japan.'_

'_True. Come on; let's steal a place on the couch before it's completely taken over.'_ Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her across the floor to the couch. Ishida slid across the hard wood flooring and parked himself right beside Sakura and Syaoran on the couch.

"Having fun yet?" Ishida asked. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "I'll get you guys something to drink. Wait here." Ishida got off the couch and headed towards the washroom.

"He looks like he's on something." Syaoran muttered out loud. Sakura looked upwards at him.

"You mean a drug?" Sakura asked, trying not to look revolted with the idea. Syaoran shrugged and nodded.

"Botan is selling speed over there." Syaoran replied.

"What's speed?" Sakura asked. Syaoran thought about it for a moment.

"Um crank? No…how about cram? No…what about shobu?"

"Oh! I know that drug. I just needed the Japanese word!"

"Here you are." Ishida handed Sakura a plastic cup filled with dark purple liquid and Syaoran a beer. Then he flashed them both a smile and disappeared to the other side of the room. Sakura sniffed the drink in the cup and took a cautious sip. _'Mmm. It tasted great!'_ She smiled.

Syaoran took a swig and then another and then another until he lost count. Sakura continuously drank her plum wine she had been served and Ishida kept pouring her more and more. Before both Syaoran and Sakura knew what was happening, they ended up both on the dance floor, grinding to the beat.

**c**

Tomoyo floated from group to group in the spacious hotel room until she met up with Naoko. She was dancing absently to the music with a beer in her hand. Naoko grinned and neurotically waved Tomoyo over to her.

"Hey girl!" Naoko shouted, taking a drink, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah! I was just about to grab another beer." Tomoyo replied.

"You should go get a pill. Botan is selling them for so cheap. You might even be able to get one free!" Naoko said, dancing in one spot happily.

"Okay," Tomoyo shrugged, "I'm always up for a little experimentation!"

**c**

"God, did I ever mention how sexy you are?" Chiharu said, finishing off her 5th beer and throwing it behind her. She pushed Takashi onto the hotel bed and climbed on top of him.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're straddling me?" Takashi replied, stroking Chiharu's bare legs. Chiharu giggled drunkenly and locked lips with her long-time boyfriend.

"Mmm…Taki-baby…" Chiharu moaned as Takashi's hands slowly rode up her back underneath her t-shirt. He unclasped her bra and fondled playfully with her breasts. Takashi, quite drunk himself, had suddenly forgotten their 'sitting up only' rule and flipped Chiharu so that he was on top of her. Let's just say that he was in for a long night.

**c**

The music that pumped through the speakers fuelled Sakura's and Syaoran's lustful bodies causing beads of sweat to appear on their heated brows. The air in the hotel room was hot and hazy and the lust was thick like a smog. There were a few sessions happening on the balcony; the scent of marijuana was wafting in through the open door. The intoxicating smell curled under the couple's noses and as they breathed it in their drunken high got even higher. Soon they found themselves getting a little dirtier and Sakura ended up pinned against the wall, voluntarily no doubt, and she and Syaoran were kissing passionately. Sakura guided Syaoran's hand slowly and torturously down her back and up her thigh and she moaned quietly against Syaoran's lips. It was around then that Syaoran's conscious made himself heard.

'_HELLO! WAKE UP SYAORAN!'_ It screamed franticly.

'_Shut up.'_ Syaoran replied to it curtly. His conscious would have rolled its eyes if it had any to roll.

'_Where has all your common sense gone? She isn't sober and doesn't realize what she's doing or where it might lead to!'_

'_No…'_ Syaoran moaned into Sakura's kiss as her hand snuck up his shirt and scraped down his chest.

'_This is serious! Do what's right for Sakura! You're the one who was put on this earth to protect her, not harm her!'_ It was there that Syaoran's mind awoke to the bitter reality of the situation and he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Mmm…Syaoran…what's the matter?" Sakura slurred drunkenly, her eyes half closed and lustful. Syaoran stepped away from her, fear consuming his eyes. Sakura slumped forwards, passing out in his arms and Syaoran's heart skipped a few beats. He picked her up and looked around; everyone was busy in their own affairs and wouldn't miss them if they had left. He slipped out of the hotel door and headed down the hall though his mind was cloudy and his footfalls weren't sure. He stopped at her hotel room door and contemplated on how he was going to get into her room.

'_Don't you remember? While your hands were roaming down below her waist you felt her room card in her back pocket.'_ Syaoran's conscious sneered hotly. Syaoran felt the guilt for his actions run deeper in his veins. He quickly fished the card out of her back pocket and swiped it through the lock. It opened and Syaoran walked into the doorway and placed the dormant Sakura on her bed and out a blanket over top of her. He placed the key card on her bedside table and stared around the room. He eyed a bottle of pain pills by Tomoyo's bag and he picked them up and put them on Sakura's bed side table as well. Then he quickly left Sakura's room and found his own room vacant of anybody.

'_I suggest you sleep this one off. You're going to regret this one in the morning.' _Syaoran grumbled something along the lines of 'shut up' directed at his meddlesome conscious before crawling in bed himself. He shut off the lamp on his bedside table and almost immediately fell asleep.

**c**

**Oh lord. My hand hurts. So bad. But I got this up just for you guys. I must say though, I was a little dissapointed at the number of reviews it got. Not impressed. Though I do have to admit, because of my hand this story isn't exactly top quality. But I'm trying folks okay! You're talking to a one handed, grouchy pessimist right now!**

**Thanks to: **

**lil wolf lover**

**fly**

**Mooniesrule**

**Tam-Chan**

**H0tti3B3b3**

**firefairie93**

**Pigtails5**

**cherushiichan**

**Sakura-cha**

**dAnnYsGiRl777**

**Thanks all of you!**

**ONE BIG IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**WHEN I SAY FOOTBALL I MEAN SOCCER. I'M JUST USING THE BRITISH TERMINOLOGY FOR THE SPORT. I AM INFACT BRITISH ANYWAY. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. So to sum things up:**

**FOOTBALL: Soccer**

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL: The sport where heavily padded guys pummel eachother over a pigskin ball.**

**Love and fluff, Bronte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

**Saturday, some time around noon…**

Sakura woke the next morning with a wicked headache. She was lying upon her bed with a light blanket over top of her body. _'I don't remember going to bed last night…Actually I don't remember anything last night.'_ She sat up and her headache increased by 300. She groaned and laid back down. _'What on earth happened to me last night? I remember going into the hotel suite, sitting down on one of the couches with Syaoran and…uh oh…the plum wine. I forgot about the plum wine.'_ Sakura turned her head and spotted a bottle of pain killers on her bedside table. She snatched the bottle, poured two pills in her hand and popped them in her mouth, dry swallowing them. Then she closed her eyes and felt sleep envelope her again as she waited for the two little pills to take effect.

**c**

All around the hotel, groggy teens awoke into the land of the living, all of them tired, hung-over and implausibly grouchy. Many of them were strewn all over the floors and on the couches in the party suite. Tomoyo found herself leaning against a wall feeling sore and grimy. Beside her Miyu and Naoko were sprawled on the floor, still fast asleep.

**c**

Syaoran was probably the first to wake up out of all the partiers. He found himself on his bed sitting up against the headboard. Immediately he felt the remorse in the pit of his stomach from what had happened the night prior. _'I hope to God that Sakura doesn't remember what happened last night. I feel so guilty, ugh.' _Syaoran ran his hand over his face and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. _'I can't let this happen again. I'm supposed to protect her…not harm her.'_ Syaoran grumbled to himself as he shampooed his hair. He felt really dirty and ended up soaping himself three times until he felt a little less disgusted with himself. He stepped out of the shower and felt Sakura's presence softly in his head. Sakura was awake and Syaoran was going to do his best to avoid her as much as he could.

**c**

It was around 2:30 when the bus finally set out from the hotel, three hours later than it was supposed to. The students may have been tired and incredibly hung-over but they were still buzzing about the party. Yet at the same time, many people weren't looking or talking to each other; they were too guilty and afraid of what they had done that night that they wouldn't have done otherwise. Chiharu and Takashi sat on opposite sides of the bus, the guilt of what had happened between them weighing heavily on their hearts. Syaoran had sat down alone and Sakura came into the bus soon after and sat down beside him. He felt as rigid as cardboard.

'_Hi Syaoran.'_ Sakura said through her mind, _'About last night-'_

'_I'm sorry about that.'_ He gushed shamefully.

'_I know. I am too. It was pretty crazy last night but…at least we didn't end up like Takashi and Chiharu. Did you hear?'_

'_Yeah I heard.' _Syaoran's hair hung over his eyes, hiding that sadness that filled them. He still felt so guilty.

'_Don't feel guilty.'_ Sakura said, pressing a hand on his shoulder but he quickly drew away. She could feel the panic in his aura. She sighed and slumped over. Syaoran felt her distress and silently cursed at himself. Sakura heard him and sighed again; the apology was coming.

'_I'm sorry. It-It's just that…I don't know. I feel so stupid right now.'_ He let out a sheepish chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair.

'_Let's just try to get over this; water under the bridge, okay?'_ Sakura bargained, linking her little finger with his. He raised his face for the first time and made eye contact with her. Immediately he felt himself melt as her gazed into her emerald orbs.

'_Okay.'_ He let himself smile. They left fellow team-mates and cheerleaders baffled at the fact that they had made up without speaking a word. Little did they know.

The bus took off out of the parking lot and set off down the link to the highway back to Tomoeda. Sakura pulled out her mp3 player and stuck one of the earphones into her ears. The other one she offered to Syaoran and he took it and he stuck it in his own ear. She turned on the little device to a song they both enjoyed.

'_So how has your eye been doing lately?'_ Sakura asked, desperately trying to make conversation. She could still feel the tension between them.

'_It's alright I guess. It looks and feels as if it was normal but I still can't see things very well out of it. Everything is foggy. The only thing I can see properly is you.'_ Syaoran replied. Sakura looked at him sceptically, '_Seriously! Everything else is really blurry except for you and fire.'_

'_Huh?'_ Sakura raised an eyebrow, _'Fire I can understand. You were hit by a fireball after all. But me? Why can you see me?'_

Syaoran shrugged, _'I don't know. Ask Kero about it. We already have some sort of crazy connection in our heads; I'm sure the fact that I can see you with my eyes closed is not a coincidence.'_ Sakura thought about it for a moment.

'_You're right. I should probably ask him. He's actually somewhat lying off of you. He called you, "the Li kid" the other day.'_ Sakura explained.

'_Well that's an improvement. At least it's not "the brat" anymore. Do you have any idea how irritating that gets?'_ He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

'_It's probably just as annoying as being called a kaijou.'_ Sakura replied, shaking her head, _'Stupid brother. I don't understand why he can't just call me Sakura. Just Sakura. It can't seriously be that hard to say. Sa-ku-ra. Simple!'_ She paused and then let out a quiet laugh, _'Remember when you couldn't even bring yourself to say my name all those many years ago?'_

'_Gah.'_ Syaoran's face went tomato red, '_Yes I remember although I would rather forget.'_

'_Aww!'_ Sakura cooed_, 'Someone is embarrassed about their past!' _Sakura scooted closer to Syaoran and lightly pinched Syaoran's bright red cheek, _'Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you blush?'_

'_Too many times.'_ Syaoran replied, gulping. This girl drove him crazy.

"_I drive you crazy eh?' _Sakura teased, glancing at him mischievously. Syaoran started to pull at the collar of his shirt nervously. Sakura laughed and sat down in her original spot, _'Then have I ever mentioned that you are so much fun to tease?'_ Sakura held his hand and rubbed the top of his hand against her cheek. Syaoran was sure that if Sakura continued like this, he would soon be a puddle on the floor.

'_Many times.'_ Syaoran choked back, feeling a little uneasy. She was the only one that could do this to him; make him feel all weak and soft inside. In the face of danger he was a courageous warrior but under the playful gaze of Sakura, he was the softest coward known to mankind.

The soft hum of the bus's air condition system soon lulled many of the students in the bus asleep and Sakura found the perfect pillow: Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran easily got comfortable with the lithe emerald eyed angel lying on his body and fell asleep as well.

**c**

**Yeah yeah I know. It was short. Don't complain cause I don't want to hear it. Bronte is not happy right now. In face she just broke up with her boyfriend and is indulging in Ben and Jerry's Funky Munkey right now. **

**Yeah. Let's just say that this was not a good day. **

**Thanks to:**

**lil wolf lover**

**fly**

**Firefairie93**

**Mooniesrule**

**dAnnYsGiRl777 (i'll check out your story sometime but not tonight. me gonna die.)**

**Shimo and Umi (bwahaha. you guys make me laugh)**

**Miss.Redi (yeah Britain!)**

**Tam-Chan**

**Sakura-cha (thats right. the teen years just ain't complete without a bit of drugs, sex and booxe!)**

**So in my despair I wrote myself a very agnsty songfic. If any of you guys are familiar with the ninja turtles and you like em, check it out. Its sure to bring out the agnst in you!**

**I'm going to go get fat with ice cream now.**

**Love and fluff, Bronte**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**** Something Wicked This Way Comes…The Second Incarnation**

**One week after the party…**

Things had been a little bit rocky with a few of the team's prized couples after the…let's say 'eventful' party. Especially Takashi and Chiharu who were particularly on ragged terms with each other. Her period was two days late and she was already worried out of her designer boots. Sakura and Tomoyo did their best to try and console her but their efforts were in vain. Chiharu was a ticking bomb just waiting for the perfect moment to explode.

Luckily enough, Syaoran and Sakura were now decently on good terms with each other. Sakura noticed one difference in Syaoran though; he would often ask if he could hold her or if he could kiss her. Though she was a little baffled by the sudden formality of their relationship, she let it slide for the moment and hoped that he would grow out it.

Training was now every day for the football team and the cheerleading team. Sakura was working her butt off to perfect her choreographed sequences but they were making slow progress. Chiharu was completely distracted by her personal dilemmas and so in turn it was distracting the team. Though Sakura didn't want to, she knew she would have to get a substitute to fill in for Chiharu if she didn't pull her act together. This Friday's practice was the worst one yet, Chiharu being so freaked about her late period that she couldn't even keep her mind straight to twirl a baton. Sakura decided it would be best if Chiharu watch from the sidelines but Chiharu took it as an insult and started lashing out at Sakura, scratching her across the cheek. Her teammates quickly came to her aid and grabbed Chiharu by the legs and the arms even though she kept kicking and screaming and crying. It took Chiharu at least two minutes before she calmed herself down and collapsed into a pile of sobs and cries. Many of the squad came over to her aid but they were all giving Sakura the same look, the look of 'you're the leader so kick her off the squad so we can perform again'. Sakura sighed and faced the fact that she would have to bring in a substitute to take over Chiharu's place. She had put it off for way too long and now her team was paying for it. Naoko walked up beside Sakura and waited for instructions.

"Take her into the change room and tell her to go home. Call Tomoyo and ask if she can pick her up and console her a little. I'll have to ask Aiho to join the team again. She's the only one of our subs who knows this routine. I'll book two lunches with her so I can show her the routine. Can you call Miyu over here?" I said to Naoko. She nodded and walked over to Miyu who was helping Chiharu to her feet. Naoko took over for Miyu and the baton twirler walked up to Sakura.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need you to call Aiho tonight and ask her to rejoin the team. Chiharu is out of commission right now and I can't have her bumming down the team. She knows parts of this routine and she's a quick learner so I'd love if you would come in and help me teach the rest to her next week during lunch if it's alright with you."

"Yeah. Most of the girls have been wondering when you were going to replace Chiharu. She was really screwing us up." Miyu remarked, fiddling with her pony tail.

"I was procrastinating. I was hoping she would get her period and be just fine again. But I guess we'll have to do without her. She was an important part of this team."

"If she does get her period by the time next week rolls around will you let her back onto the team? I mean the game is next Saturday."

"I'll have to see how battered she is mentally. She's in a horrible state right now. I can't let her back into the team if she's still a sobbing mess."

"That's true and I think you're right. I'll tell you what the girls think in the change room." Miyu stopped before she started her next sentence when an earsplitting shriek from the change room.

"I think Naoko just told her that Chiharu's off the team." Sakura muttered, shaking her head. All of the sudden the door of the change room slammed open and a lurid Chiharu stomped in the direction of Sakura.

"How dare you just kick me off the team?" Chiharu spat tearfully, "You selfish bitch! How could you do this to me?!" Sakura was about to open her mouth to reply when Chiharu slapped her across the face, silencing Sakura completely. Her teammates had enough of her now and seized her again.

"Go." Miyu spoke menacingly, stepping in front of Sakura to face Chiharu and she pointed to the door. Chiharu wiggled free from the other cheerers and shot a death glare at Sakura before walking out of the gymnasium. Sakura stood, completely aghast, holding her burning cheek in her hand. Her team stood around her, waiting for their captain's orders.

"Sakura, are you alright?" A freshman named Sachiko whispered softly, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura woke from her reverie and snapped back to reality.

"I-I think practice is over for tonight girls. Don't forget, we have a practice on Monday morning." Sakura announced absently, turning away from her team and walking over to the athletics office. Her team went into the change room in a flurry of whispers and mutterings and Sakura shook her head vigorously as if she was trying to shake them from her ears.

'_Chiharu…'_ A tear fell from Sakura's emerald eyes, _'What have you done?'_

**c**

"Heads up Takashi!" Syaoran yelled, kicking the football over to Takashi's side of the playing field. He missed it by a mile and continued running, vacantly staring at the goal crease in front of him. Syaoran stopped running and ran his hand down his sweaty face as he tried desperately to keep his temper under control.

"Takashi! Take five! The rest of you continue the game!" Syaoran barked to the team, breaking Takashi out of his irritating reverie. He ran over to the benches and sat down upon the worn wood, Syaoran not long behind him.

"Sorry Syaoran. I just have too much on my mind to play today." He explained with exhaustion.

"You mean this whole entire week." Syaoran sighed, shaking his head irately, "I've been seriously thinking about this and I think I've made the right decision. I think it would be best for you and the team if you didn't participate in next weekend's match."

"W-What?" Takashi stammered with surprise.

"Sorry Tak but I can't have you running around and bogging down the team if you have something on your mind other than the ball. Until you get this problem sorted out with Chiharu, your place on this team will be at the sidelines."

"I…I can't believe you're doing this to me, just kicking me out like this!" Takashi said, the anger in his voice beginning to rise.

"I'm not kicking you out Takashi. I'm just giving you time to think your life out with Chiharu and anything else that might be bothering you. We need a strong team Takashi and our team is only as strong as our weakest link."

"Are you saying that I'm weak!?" Takashi jumped up from the bench with anger bursting from his voice.

"Right now you are. You need to get your head back into the game." Syaoran replied, keeping himself as cool and collected as humanly possible in a situation like this…which wasn't really very calm at all.

"My head is in the game!" He yelled furiously, taking a reproachful step towards Syaoran.

"Calm down Takashi! It's not like I'm kicking you off the team! I'm just laying you off until you get your issues sorted out with Chiharu."

"Bullshit!" Takashi spat, "This was your plan all along wasn't it? To kick me off the team so that you could take over the squad! You self-centered bastard! You don't need to kick me off the team because I quit!" With that, Takashi stomped off the turf and back into the school. Syaoran shook his head with a mixture of disgust and disappointment as his best player walked off the field. He was fully aware that the rest of the team was watching and listening and Syaoran was quick to snap at them to continue.

"Anger can consume you so fast," Syaoran muttered, "Until it blinds you to everything and everyone around you." Syaoran sighed and sat back down on the bench. He sensed an alien aura suddenly overwhelm him and he gripped the worn wood tightly, his eyes darting in every direction as he tried to sense where it was coming from. In his head a horribly familiar voice whispered, _'Revenge is sweet Syaoran…sweeter than all the honey in the world…'_

**c**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO LATE!**

**With that being said, let me tell you why.**

**Well, it was a rather normal day, me getting off of work and walking into my apartement. To my great annoyance, the phone rang just as I had sat down after a long days work and it was my choir master on the phone. She told me that her top soprano was in the hospital with some sort of tubercolosis or however that's spelt. So, being one of her best soprano's, I had to abandon my life for three weeks and join my choir on their Euro trip tour, all expences paid. She begged me and begged me and I told her, "Of course I'll go! This is Paris were talking about! Shopping anyone?" **

**So I had to leave in two days and I didn't get to type this up fast enough and I'm really sorry about it. I got a lot of good ideas on the trip though so my chappies will be a-coming. I'll be leaving again for Germany and a few other places in May but I'm sure I'll get a few chapters out by then so you don't have to worry. **

**Thanks to:**

**Mooniesrule**

**Fly**

**Tam-chan**

**Miss.Redi**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**TehPirateCookie**

**Midnight (thanks for you long reviews! they were a joy to read!)**

**cherushiichan**

**Thanks for all the nice things you guys said. Getting over guys is hard, especially ones as nice as he was. But I think I may have found love in someone totally unexpected, a tenor in my choir. We had been buddies forever and I think things could turn out really awesome. Things are looking up!**

**Love and fluff, Bronte!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bitter Tongues**

**Osaka, Japan…**

"You're fucking kidding me…right?" Nico exclaimed, getting up from the worn out mattress he was sitting on and staring unbelievably at the ebony dragonfly perched on the rim of an unlit lamp. The insect ruffled its raven black wings irately and cocked its head.

"Actually I'm not." It stated pretentiously, flying off its perch and landing on the table beside the lamp, "Revenge is my preferred frontier, my specialty."

"And you do a poor job of doing it." Nico muttered, scratching his balding head with disgruntle.

"Excuse me? What was that?" The dragonfly snapped, baring unnatural sharpened fangs that glittered in the dim light of the one roomed apartment. It flew off the table and buzzed close to Nico's ear, "If I wasn't stuck in this host I would have long destroyed you after a remark like that. Watch your tongue Nico before you lose it."

"Try me Orion. You are almost completely powerless. The only power you have is to scare." Nico sneered back, waving the flying insect away from his ear.

"I am not powerless! Once I draw enough human energy, I'll gain back my body for 24 hours so that I can-"

"Yes, yes Orion. I've heard you 'masterful' plan all too many times before." Nico rolled his eyes, "And then you'll take your revenge blah blah blah whatever. How much are you willing to bet that you'll actually beat the Lock and Key of Destiny?"

"I'm a dragonfly you imbecile! Does it look like I have money on me let alone a wallet?!"

"Well my moneys on them if you want my opinion."

"Since when have I ever wanted your opinion?"

"You would have left long ago if you didn't want to hear my valuable advice."

"Leave and get smashed into an oncoming car's windshield? I'd rather listen to your useless banters than get caught beneath a windshield wiper."

"I would rather you leave. The world would be better off with one less power-thirsty psycho."

"Would you shut your ugly face before I shut it for you?! I've had enough of your disgustingly sarcastic comments!"

"What are you going to do? Hurt me?" Nico laughed.

"Fool." Orion flew over to the table and folded his darkened wings close to his insect body, "I am going to rest. Leave me in peace." Orion closed his multiple eyes and fell deep in thought. _'Targeting the humans of Tomoeda will be simple, messing with the minds of the Chosen Two…shall be simply amusing.'_

**c**

**I give you all permission to throw anything you want at me whether it be tomatoes or a lead pipe.**

**I am SO SO SO SO SO! unbelievably and undeniably sorry for being so late. I had the worse case of Writer's Block and I was travelling all over Europe with a choir so I was soooo busy! But I'm back and I'm back for good!**

**This is a short chapter but it was inevitable. It gave the vilian away but I really don't care. At least I got a chapter out and that's all that matters!!!!!**

**I love you all and I thank you for your patience with me and my stupid writers block. If there was a cure I would pay top dollar to buy it!**

**Love and fluff, Bronte!**


	6. Cast Memo

**Cast Memo: The Second Installment**

Omnipotent Author Bronte guiltily stared at her notebook. It was glowering at her as best as a notebook could. See, Rodger McPutty the notebook had been much neglected. And when I say much neglected I mean to say that he hadn't been written in since July. This is quite a long time to be buried underneath piles of papers and scribbles in a dark and musty drawer with no promise of opening in sight.

Then, Omnipotent Author Bronte turned her gaze to her piece of crap computer with an internet window that had the fanfiction homepage on it. It was pouting as best as a website could make a computer screen pout. The reason for this was because Omnipotent Author Bronte hadn't been on fanfiction since May.

Finally, Omnipotent Author Bronte turned around and stared at the small group of bored looking people sitting on her couch. There sat Sakura, looking rather glassy eyed and Syaoran who was looking scruffier than ever. Throughout the entire hiatus, Syaoran had grown a beard in protest of the neglecting of his story. Tomoyo's eyes darted this was and that, playing nervously with her fingers waiting anxiously to hear the verdict.

Omnipotent Author Bronte sighed indefinitely and stood up, eyeing her group of characters uncomfortably, "I have come to a difficult decision. I thank you for your patience."

Sakura jerked out of her reverie and stared wide-eyed at Omnipotent Author Bronte, "Really?"

"Yes really," Omnipotent Author Bronte replied, "I'm going to continue the story. I'm going to continue Stranger Than Fiction finally. I understand that all my readers hate me insanely. They probably all want to beat me. In fact all the people that used to read this story won't read it anymore probably but oh well. It's going to continue where it left off." And with that, Omnipotent Author Bronte sat down and began to type chapter 6 of Stranger Than Fiction.

Sorry guys.

: S

Love and fluff, Bronte


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Wishmaster**

Long ago when legends reigned

Before the age of loss and pain

The magic of the world ran free

And so began the Destiny

A handsome child was born of fire

A warrior he would aspire

His parents were of lofty status

High along the royal lattice

He grew up with his history

A future then laid out for thee

Intent upon his parent's goals

To lead along his kingdom's souls

But then upon a fateful day

He came upon a maiden gay

With the colour of emerald in her eyes

That sparkled brighter than the skies

She showed the magic of the world

In his eyes the world unfurled

The wonders that he never knew

Left him confused and askew

He chose the maiden as his wife

She was the lover of his life

And despite his parents hate

He left his home's possessive gate

The travelled across hill and vale

Despite the merciless rain and gale

The gods of olde had spared their lives

So that the couple could survive

Together they had seven child

The maiden gay remained beguiled

And together they then create

The ones that would carry the Fate

The Fate of the earth, its dark demise

Life and death, hark the cries

Near, alone, whispers of doom

The magic that was coming soon

The destruction of the Age of Light

Now the Age, Abyss of Night

Then the Age of Dusk and Dawn

The Age that now goes on and on

For the magic to be right

Thee must destroy heralds of night

Bring forth all that's right and free

Lock and Key of Destiny!

**c**

The delicate candle flame caused deformed shadows to dance playfully on the walls, adding to the mystic aura that clouded the space like a smog. Only the whispers of the wind broke the silence of the three women sitting in the small ancient place. Patia, a dark and slender feline woman sat in an overstuffed chair, looking comfortable but frail in the darkness. The sickness that had overtaken her form was slowly sucking every breath from her body, leaving her pale and weakened. Beside her stood Yuko, a beautiful witch of many names and esoteric powers. Her jet-black hair swayed gently in the fragrant Caribbean breeze and she moved to an unheard song that was playing in the wind. In front of both women sat a bent woman, enrobed in a shimmering cloak that gave the impression that she was not even there. Her hair was a snowy white, reminding Yuko of the winter plains she had learned to love. The old woman raised her head to reveal a kind face, creased with age and cleverness. She pulled out one of her hands and slowly opened it as a sign of acceptance.

"My children, do you now understand? Do you understand the power that lies at stake? This is the world, the last world in which the damage of the Night can be undone." The old woman left her shaking hand in the air motioning then to the sky, "The Night is coming back, the one who created the darkness in the first place."

"I don't understand. Who is this Night you speak of? Never have I heard of this story!" Yuko exclaimed, sounding a little disgruntled from this new history. The old woman pulled her hand back towards her body and hid it back in her cloak.

"It is a long and tedious story, wearisome at times but I will shorten it as best I can. Long long ago, before the Age of Dusk and Dawn was the Age of Light. It was a fruitful age, an age when one could live without worries about demonic creatures haunting and killing in the night. Magic was ever-flowing, courting nature and all of its beauties." The woman's keen eyes began to sparkle as she described the world, "Meadows lay unscathed and fertile with produce. Sure, there were battles for land and power, but there was no malevolent influence from the malice of the Night and the demons that came with it."

"The Age of Light started its steep decline when the seven Fates were born unto this world. The firstborn was Eshan, the Fate of the Sun. He was strong and lived a successful life, becoming a powerful and generous leader. He fought the good fight against the Night and his many followers but perished in the battle where we fought in vain against it. The second born was Celene, the Fate of the Moon. She fought alongside of her brother. She was of strong heart but she was compassionate and was blind to the signs of the evil around her and so she perished in a desperate attempt and plea for peace. The third and the fourth were twin boys who represented the Fates of Life and Death. Chai and Natos were as unlikely as ever yet they both had a love for women and wine. They continue to ferry souls to and from this world that we live in today, and forever until there is no one left to guide them. For if they die, souls will roam an endless limbo forever without a herald to guide them to rest."

"Despite the beliefs of today, Horatia, the Fate of time was not a father at all. She was prosperous and had many children who help her shepherd the time and keep it away from the Night's gnarled hands. But the sixth child, the Fate of Darkness was the Betrayer, the one that took the peace in the world and ripped it to shreds!" The old woman began to intensify, her voice carrying passionately, "Xandor was always different than the rest of his kin. He had no compassion and was ruthless when he played as a child with his siblings. It was no surprise that he betrayed his family but it dug into the benevolent hearts of his parents like a serrated knife. They begged for their lives as Xandor stood before them but there was no mercy in his frigid heart, not even for his parents. Once they died, the Age crumbled into an Age of darkness, where the rest of the Fates fled to safety while Xandor mustered an army from the depths of the world. It was a terrible battle. Eshan and Celene perished while trying to save the world but it was a battle in vain. The confrontation was decided long before they fought, for Xandor's army was so massive and mighty that the light was completely swallowed by the dark. Our world was plunged into darkness until his soldiers depleted from lack of blood from humans to feed upon. The world then turned into a mish-mash, an Age where magic was equally dispersed of Light and Night and mortal humans began to flourish, oblivious to the power all around them." The old woman sighed and then revealed a polished disk from underneath her cloak, "But Night is growing longer and Xandor has started to gain power once more. I have been scrying and I have seen it myself!" She raised the polished disk, but instead of seeing a reflection, the surface of the dish was churning like clouds in a hurricane, "It is time for the power of Light to come together as one and end this battle once and for all!"

Patia and Yuko stared speechlessly at the old woman, drinking in all that they had heard. The seer's words were impacting and it took both magical women a moment before they could recover.

"There is something I don't understand. Who were the warrior and the maiden? What significance do they have?" Patia's voice was soft and velvety and full of curiosity.

"The warrior and the maiden have been reincarnated. It is up to them to lead us into battle, to avenge their prior lives and bring back the peace in which Xandor stole away-"

"No…you mean-" Yuko began, looking startled.

"Yes, it is what I'm implying."

"Just how powerful is this army of demons that Xandor wields against us?" Patia whispered, her eyes clouded in worry.

"Imagine that the realm of Hades vomited up all its vile creatures from the deep. It is massive and it is hungry, hungry for the taste of destruction."

"You mean to say that Xandor is a Hades of sorts, a wielder of demons from the underworld?" Yuko inquired.

"That is somewhat what he is. He has built an army of creatures that only dwell in dark and morbid spirit worlds like those described in Greek mythology. He has called him and his militia the Night, representing what he truly wishes; a world filled with nightmarish darkness, plagued with evil spirits and death."

"Why have we never heard of this before?" Patia asked quietly, "There is no proof that this ever came to pass."

"The history that you know began long after the Age of Dusk and Dawn began. Every trace of history from the two prior Ages were lost or erased."

"Alright then. One more question." Yuko narrowed her dark eyes, shining like onyx in the dim candlelight, "Who exactly are you?"

"I am the seventh child, the last Fate to be born before my parents were ruthlessly murdered by my brother. I am the Fate of Desire, the Wishmaster, and I am here to help save this world from the destruction near at hand. The doom of this humankind stands on the edge of a knife and if it strays but a little, it will fail."

**c**

**Ah yes. Ive completly meddled with the storyline. This is going to be a longer story than I first intended it to be, and a hell of a more serious one now too. I'm going to try and write as consistently as I can because I forgot how theraputic it was to read reviews and feel loved. **

**Alright, well. Atleast 5 people still like me. The rest of you who dont review are dead to me. Let me know youre alive and give me critism!**

**Thanks to:**

**cheeseycraziness**

**Tamchan (so glad to here from old readers!)**

**Mooniesrule (as asap as I could)**

**Sakura-cha (haha thank you)**

**Hime**

**Review please and tell me what you think of this crazy new plot of mine.**

**Love and fluff, Bronte**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Introduction…**

**Back in Tomoeda…**

"Lalala falala nanana banana…" Sakura sung away moderately loud, completely oblivious to the awkward stares she was getting as she sauntered through the grocery store, picking up this and that. She skipped up the fruit aisle and did a pirouette, knocking herself off balance and causing her to fall in a stand full of oranges, sending them everywhere.

There was a sigh above her as she tried to dig herself out of the orangey mess, "Oh Sakura, you never cease to amaze me." The familiar sarcastic tone in the voice caused her face to go redder than a mashed tomato.

"Hoooeeee…" She groaned, finally burrowing out her flushed face. Syaoran's strong silhouette stood there, attempting to suppress a laugh. He took her lithe hands in his and pulled her out of the orange shamble with ease.

"You're so clumsy you know that? I don't even know what to do with you." Syaoran said, his voice straining against a chuckle.

"Shut up." Sakura replied feeling mortified. She buried her face in Syaoran's chest and tried to calm the embarrassment thudding in her veins.

"Hey beautiful, let it go. Let's check out and get some shaved ice." Syaoran smiled into her golden tresses, his senses overwhelmed by the scent of lilacs. Sakura unveiled her face from his shirt and grimaced.

"But everyone's staring at me!!!" Sakura wailed, probably louder than intended because even more people began to stare.

"Shhhh…" Syaoran cooed, stroking his lover's hair. He smiled sheepishly at a customer who gave one last weirded out stare at Sakura before getting onto her business. Syaoran sighed and grabbed Sakura, leaving both their carts in the aisle. They left the grocery store and started on their way to the nearest place to buy shaved ice.

Not far from where they were walking, a man was sitting on a bench casually reading a newspaper. His face was shaded by a large hat on his head and when he spotted the two lovers, he put down his paper and got up in pursuit.

The man was tall and tenaciously built, completely covered in long pants and a trench coat. He was wearing clothes oddly out of season but he paid no heed to the odd stares he was getting. There was only one thing on his mind.

**c**

Upon the coast of Phuket, a woman and a man sat upon beach chairs, soaking in the sun's balmy rays. The two people were enjoying their second honeymoon when, in a bright flash, both people were annihilated into a pile of smoking dust. A different couple appeared behind the beach chairs, brushing the smouldering filth off them and sitting down without more than a blink of an eye in remorse.

"Phuket again?" The woman scoffed, flipping back her raven black hair stylishly, "Couldn't you have been anymore creative?"

"Sorry, I happen to like this island." The man replied sitting back into the lounging chair. He heaved a sigh and looked over at the woman. She had milky pale and flawless skin that almost glowed in the sunlight. She wore a crimson bikini bottom, showing off her curvy breasts, like perky apples with stiffened nipples. She had a flat stomach and long silky legs that she crossed casually and she had fine features; a long pointed nose and intense green eyes that surveyed the horizon meticulously, "Don't tell me that you don't love the tropics because I know you love the heat."

"You know me too well darling. But I love the sand in between my toes even more." She dug her feet into the sand like a child and leant back into her chair, "You think that out here Phobos might give us a break? He's been working us like humans!" The woman exclaimed with exasperation. She flicked her hair again in a frustrated fit and revealed a tattoo of two intertwined snakes on the back of her neck.

"Oh he'll find us after he takes a break from his new obsession. I'm really getting quite bored of tracking every soul affiliated with the girl!"

"I know Diemos, I know. Calm down my love. In fact, let me calm you." The woman said seductively, her voice as smooth as silk. She bent over top of the man, giving him a full view of her full breasts.

"Maurena darling, out here?" Diemos grinned, his dark eyes entranced with her engorged breasts. The black shorts he wore tightened as he began to get excited.

"Why of course. Where else would I want to indulge in you then here, lying in the hot, luscious sand?" Maurena bent down and kissed his tanned neck, her tongue flicking on the sensitive flesh. Diemos took her into his arms and gently threw her onto the ground and joined her, kissing her passionately.

**c**

"Fandor what the fuck are you doing?" raged a voice behind the man in the mantle stalking the couple in Tomoeda. The man swung around and stood rigid, staring at the looming figure with badly hidden fear in his eyes.

"I - I - I was just checking up on them-" Fandor stuttered, feeling ashamed.

"I told you to stay away from them! Useless scum!" The man hit Fandor with enough force to drop him to his knees.

"I'm sorry s - sir. Forgive me!" He exclaimed frantically.

"Fool." The man said before making his disappear with a flick of his hand. Phobos wiped the sweat from his brow. The June heat sweltered down upon his, making him itch. Being one with the Night, the sun and the heat were his weakness. He preferred the comfort of night and snowy dunes in Canada's north. He took one glance at the looming couple buying shaved ice in the park before scowling and disappearing into a puff of dark smoke.

**c**

**Wow guys.**

**4 reviews for this chapter?**

**I'm feeling a little disheartened. Maybe I should have stayed in recluse after all.**

**Well I thank you to the 4 people who did:**

**Mooniesrule (thank you!)**

**Cheeseycraziness (thank you for the helpful critism! Its thekind i love to hear. And its the same Yuko. I thought i'd throw her in. Yay crossover: D )**

**Hime (aw youre cute! thanks!)**

**lhaine07 (thanks for reviewing them all! im so grateful)**

**Thanks guys. Review more please. **

**It makes you feel pretty crappy without them.**

**Love and fluff, Bronte. **


End file.
